The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and a lid body used in the light-emitting device.
Known light-emitting devices include a package body, a lid body, and a plurality of light-emitting elements disposed in sealed space surrounded by the package body and the lid body (see Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 2017-139444, 2017-138566, and 2017-034242).
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2017-139444 describes a light source device having a support frame provided with one opening corresponding to all light-emitting elements and one transmissive member covering the opening. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2017-138566 describes a light source device having a support member provided with a plurality of openings corresponding to a plurality of light-emitting elements and a plurality of transmissive members covering the respective openings. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2017-034242 describes a light-emitting device having a lid body provided with a plurality of openings corresponding to respective light-emitting elements and one transmissive body covering all the openings.